


What it’s Like

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘18 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Early dating days, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlollyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Molly makes it clear to Sherlock that although a relationship with him may not be glamorous, she’s certainly not complaining.





	What it’s Like

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: non canon theme- just started dating

Molly stood slack jawed by the pristinely set candlelight dinner she’d prepared as Sherlock stepped into her flat…dripping wet, shoes squishing as he walked- wait no, not shoes. Socks only! 

“Lost my shoes in a river,” he explained, seeing where her gaze had landed. “Had to follow the suspect in and kick them off or I’d never have been able to make it very far. It’s fine, I’ve got lots of shoes.”

“Probably not the best timing for the dinner I had planned.” She took the initiative to lean over the table and blow out the candles. 

“So in case you were wondering, this is what it’s like,” he stated while peeling off his sopping Belstaff. 

“What?”

“A relationship with me! Us dating!” Sherlock explained with a huff of frustration. “Surely you’ve wondered for years what it would be like. Well, welcome to the glamorous world of being my girlfriend! Only some weeks in and I imagine the proverbial honeymoon period is quickly fading away.”

Molly smiled in amusement as she crossed the room to him, her heels clicking on the floor and carefully chosen blue dress swaying a big around her knees. 

“I dunno, Sherlock,” she replied, coming to a stop toe to toe with him. “You’ve shown up at my flat in a sorry state and needing a wash lots of times. That’s not really what it’s like being your girlfriend.”

He watched with piqued interest as Molly kicked her heels off. 

“ _This_ is what it’s like,” she stated firmly, reaching up to begin quickly working her way down the buttons on his shirt. 

His gaze brightened and smile began to spread. Though he did voice a brief caution. “I- I should remind you that I have actually been in the river…”

“Then let’s wash all of that off you, hm?” she replied, not missing a beat as she grasped his open shirt to tug him down the hallway with her. 

Molly pulled him down for an eager kiss after they made it to the bathroom and she’d turned on the tap. 

“You’re probably right,” Molly murmured blissfully when finally pulling away.

“Girlfriend to the consulting detective may not be glamorous,” she admitted while helping him fully remove his shirt and toss it to the floor, “but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s incredibly sexy.”


End file.
